


Little Talks

by telldebatz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post: <a href="http://rubdown.tumblr.com/post/31002356843/igaer-by-ruben-a-montecino-derek-hale">Derek Hale Visits Stiles’ First Apartment and Doesn’t Leave.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> So, I saw this post on Tumblr and just had to write something. It's short and so very fluffy I don't even know what came over me. XD But I like it. I think it's sweet. :3
> 
> It happens a few years after season 2, it's just like a peak into their life later on? So, I guess kind of AU-ish. Heh. Anyways I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. :DD
> 
> Thanks to **@casey270** , **@eloiserummaging** and **@thraceadams** for reading it over and the last two for betaing versions of it and fixing my mistakes.  <3333 XD If there are any more, those are probably my fault. /o\

Stiles' phone rings just as he is struggling to open the damn front door to his apartment. Because of course it would ring now, when his hands are full and he's battling with a demonic door.

He does actually manage to open the door and not drop anything, which is already a good start to the day for him, after yesterday which was just one mishap after another. Like a book dropped on his sock-clad foot, getting caught in the rain and spilling coffee on his jeans.

Also he may have had dinner with his Dad yesterday and then fallen asleep on the couch. His dad didn't wake him up and just threw a blanket over him, and he woke up this morning at 5 AM, groggy and with a stiff neck. Which is why he's entering his apartment (his FIRST apartment ever, oh my god) at 5.45 AM on a Saturday.

He drops his bag, along with the stuff he got for school yesterday on the floor, and throws his keys somewhere he'll never find them later. The phone is still ringing, and he was diving into his pockets to try and see who is so desperate to talk to him this early in the morning.

(Oh, it's Lydia. His teenage self would have died.)

"So, Jackson wants to know if you're ever going to return their Alpha." That's all she says, and of course it's werewolf related. And Jackson related. For some reason, they were still a thing. Stiles had no idea how the hell those two even worked.

"What, no ‘hi’ or ’hello’? I'm hurt. Wounded. Not amused..."

"Ha ha ha, Hi. But really, he's never around anymore. We haven't seen him in days," Lydia tells him, as he walks towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Wait, what? But... I haven't seen him for a few days either. Well, not really. Just here or there for a few minutes." And this has Stiles worried. Because usually this meant trouble. He does not have time for werewolf troubles right now: he's starting school again in a few days.

"Well, where else could he be? He's not exactly a party animal."

Except there's no need to worry, because after Stiles put his glass in the sink and walks into his bedroom he sees a big bad wolf sleeping in his bed.

"I just found him. I'll talk to you later," Stiles tells Lydia, and he's pretty sure he just heard a mean snort in the background.

"Hah! I told you. Where else would he have gone?" Lydia hangs up before Stiles can say anything back.

He throws the cellphone onto the bedside table, and takes off his hoodie and tosses it on the nearby chair. He kicks off his jeans, tugs off his t-shirt and loses his socks.

He gets into bed and cuddles up to his kind-of-boyfriend (it was new, okay) and kisses the back of his neck. "So, have you even gone back to your place or anything since, I don't know, Thursday?"

Because obviously Derek had woken up the minute that Stiles had entered the apartment. He was just being lazy. The bed is really nice and smells like them. Stiles is pretty sure that Derek just tried to shrug lying down.

"Thought so. The rest of the pack misses you, or at least Jackson does. They'll get jealous."

"So, let them." Derek mutters, grabbing the sheet to pull over them so they'll be all cocooned and safe before searching for Stiles' hands and wrapping them around his middle. The pack can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> I just got the the name Little Talks because I looked at the backs of CD's I had in my room for a name and I found one on my _Of Monsters & Men_ CD. XDD Because they have little talks. (I don't know how my mind works.) But other than that nothing to do with the song. lol.


End file.
